Fluid ejection devices, such as printheads or dies in inkjet printing systems, typically use thermal resistors or piezoelectric material membranes as actuators within fluidic chambers to eject fluid drops (e.g., ink) from nozzles, such that properly sequenced ejection of ink drops from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on a print medium as the printhead and the print medium move relative to each other. It is typically undesirable to hold ink within the fluidic chambers for prolonged periods of time without either firing or recirculating because the water or other fluid in the ink may evaporate. In addition, when pigment-based inks are held in the fluidic chambers for prolonged periods of time, the pigment may separate from the fluid vehicle in which the pigment is mixed. These issues may result in altered drop trajectories, velocities, shapes and colors, all of which can negatively impact the print quality of a printed image.